bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Bout: Ureshi vs Nagareboshi
Like looking in a mirror Crunch was the sound heard as the two stepped out from the Senkaimon and onto the dried grass outside the Rukongai. They were bound to stand out, as they were wearing clothes common to the world of the living, not the Soul SOciety, but they walked through anyway. The white haired boy adjusted his tie slightly and sighed. "Why are we here Isshōmaru?" "Don't you ever listen to me?" Said the one called Isshōmaru indignantly. "We're here to try and visit my sister without my father noticing." "That's going to be difficult." The white haired boy said humorlessly. "Not really. I've grown since he tried to kill me." Isshōmaru replied cheerfully. "I bet he won't even recognize me. We'r ea noble family, I just need to pretend I'm there on request." "I see, so -" The white haired boy was going to say something, but cut himself off mid-sentence. "Quick, behind the trees, I hear someone!" "Hm..." At that exact moment, a certain unlucky person was wandering where the two were. His hair and clothes whistling in the wind, he looked to the sky. "This is where she and I met..." Reminicing about his past, the person picks up a perfect Lycrois flower from the withered rest. A scarce diamond in the rough, trivial things like this flower were enough to bring a smile to one's face in such a place like Rukongai. "...Tch." Sensing a prescence, this person quickly turns around. "Don't try to hide..." This person, Gai Nagareboshi's voice became less peaceful and more alert. Isshōmaru and the white haired boy looked around, Ishōmaru's expression, curious, the white haired boy's, cold. When they both saw Gai however, they're eyes widened, and they both stepped out from behind the tree. "What the..." Isshōmaru murmured, and the white haired boy looked equally surprised. "Awai, that kid looks like I did when I was younger." "I noticed." Awai replied. "Can we keep that kid?" Isshōmaru asked excitedly. "I want him... or is it her?" Awai sighed. "You can't have him...or her." He said, placing a hand to his forehead. "We're married, remember?" "Oh yeah..." "...Tch." Clicking his tongue once again in irritation, Gai attempted to ignore the two and continued to pick flowers in memory of the only other person he loved. However, this was something he could not ignore. "Nothing escapes my ears." Quickly turning around, Gai held his hand out. Woosh. At that instant, Gai summoned his Zanpakutō, Kakusei in a flash of light. Kakusei looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. Nagareboshi was always alert. Grasping the hilt of the blade, Gai braced himself. "Where are you...!?" Isshōmaru looked slightly alarmed. "Whoa! Blade down please!" Awai looked wary, gingerly placing his own hand on his blade. "I'm Isshōmaru Ureshii, and this is my husband Awaii Shirosaki." Awai raised his hand slightly to acknowledge this introduction. "Who are you though?" Isshōmaru asked curiously. "Damn...It's like looking into the future..." Nagareboshi tilted his head, bemused that Isshōmaru Ureshii, the person in front of him, looked slightly like him. In a flash of light, Kakusei dissapeared from Gai's hand, and Gai, still frowning, replies "I'm Gai Nagareboshi. I haven't seen you around here before." Though he had dismissed Kakusei, Gai still remained wary of these two. "That's because we don't normally come around here." Isshōmaru said, relieved the sword was put away. "So..." He stared at Gai. "Are you a guy like me? Or a girl?" Awaii prayed Gai was a girl. If he was, Isshōmaru's desires to "keep him" might melt away. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Gai was shocked. "Couldn't you tell...? I'm a guy..." "Well, I figured you might have been." Isshō smiled while Awai frowned. "You looked so much like me as a kid, and your voice isn't high enough." Isshō had long since been adjusting his voice and it sounded feminine enough. "..." Gai's answer to this was silence. "Still...Something's up. I can't quite put my finger on it, though..." Gai tensed once again. Isshō looked puzzled, placing his hand, on which a ring with a large jewel gleamed, onto his head. "I'm afraid I don't follow." Gai thought to himself, "...Something's up. I want them to dissapear. What is this feeling, this nagging feeling at the back of my head? Everything--...Just...just dissapear." Holding himself back, Gai then quickly jerks back, clutching his head in pain. It was almost as if something was taking over his natural senses, urging him to kill. "Disappear?" Isshō repeated. "But I find you so interesting, why would I want to disappear?" Then he noticed Gai's condition. "Gai-kun, are you alright?" Awai's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with the boy? At that moment, Gai's pupils rapidly diluted and contracted, becoming a brilliant blue with magenta. At that moment, Gai's eyes were obscured by his long bangs. He began to move head down towards the two, everything limp, lurching foward as if he were a marionnette that had its strings cut. As reishi began to scatter off his body as sharp and demonic-looking black feathers, his lips curled, and he forced a wide, psychotic grin. "What the hell!?" Awai thought. "He's snapped!" Awai made a movement towards Isshō, but Isshō held up his hand. "Don't bother Awaii. Put the barrier around yourself. I'm gonna fight 'im!" Awai frowned. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said before we was surrounded by a pink circular barrier and floated into a tree to watch from above. Isshō drew his sword, a katana with a heart-shaped guard and mini-hearts decorating the blade. "Maybe if I calm him down, I get to keep him." He though to himself. "Now, let's get this show on the road." He swung his blade, sending a burst of spiritual energy towards Gai. Feeling the full force of the burst, Gai was knocked off his feet, only to quickly stand up once again, with seemingly little harm done. Reassuming his slow, unflinching walk, Nagareboshi dragged Kakusei along the ground, before suddenly erupting into a mad dash on all fours towards his opponent, rushing at him like a wild animal. "His cuteness is ebbing!" Isshō thought. He pointed a finger at Gai. "Hadō number 4, Byakurai!" He fired a blue bolt of lightning from his finger towards Gai's shoulder. Silently, Gai leapt over the azure bolt of lightning and bounded into the air, shooting down at Isshō like a meteor. His sharp incisors showing, Nagareboshi's claws extended. Isshō raised his arm, and waited until Gai was close enough, wordlessly firing a Sokatsui spell from his palm towards Gai, figuring at this range he wouldn't be able to dodge it. "...!!" With his body flailing along the ground from the last attack, Nagareboshi slowly rose to his feet, clutching his chest. After several seconds, Gai regained his composure, and once again charged at Isshō, throwing a powerful punch at him. The punch collided into Isshō's face with the force of a small tank, and sent him flying back. Being as durable as he was however, the punch did not shatter his jaw as one would expect, but he did get up rubbing it. "How do I snap the kid out of it?" He thought to himself, sidestepping as Gai continued his frenzied assault. "What do I do here?" He raised his sword. "Shudder, Shinkon! Kenbōssū!" The blade began to morph, retainin length, but turning a vivid, shocking pink. The heart guard spiked, and it's hilt became red with blue cloth. He charged in, swinging his blade at the oncoming Gai, aiming for his arm this time. As the blade collided with Gai's arm, he grabbed onto Isshō's Zanpaktō. While Shinkon managed to leave a small cut in Gai's hand, Gai was seemingly unfazed on the outside, unaware of the deadly toxin that was injected into his body as the wound was quickly patched up. Uttering the words, "Yatte yaruze, Kakusei." Gai Nagareboshi released his Zanpakutō. Kakusei took the form of a large broadsword. It had a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched base, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Silently, Gai pulled his opponent in, as the gear-hilt of Kakusei slides off the large blade, attempting to knock his target away with incredible force as he swung down. He succeeded, sending Isshō flying back with what sounded like a very large THWACK!. He collided with a tree, with ripped in half with a loud crunching noice, before he got up, pulling pieces of wood and dead leaves out of his hair, looking irritated. Quickly, he retaliated with a Sōkatsui kidō spell. Being blown back by the spell, Gai crashed into a tree. Holding his head in pain, he slowly stood up before charging at his opponent once again. "If I don't snap him out of this soon, he's going to ruin my hair!" Isshō grumbled to himself. ''"Let's try a different approach." He started to move, running around Gai in circles, staying as out of reach as possibly while still trying to close him in. If he was made dizzy enough, maybe he'd snap out of the trance.'' Irritated by Isshō's quick and nimble movements, as the demonic hold was slipping over the Mototsu, Gai involuntarily uttered the words, "Raven Wings." At that moment, small black feathered wings formed on Nagareboshi's feet, leaping high into the air. Despite his shattered mental state, Gai gripped Kakusei's blade and screamed, "Bankai!" Round two The word's nearly stopped Isshō in his tracks. Aw hell no."'' He murmured. "Bankai this early in the game?" He frowned and raised his sword. Time to use that other ability. "Wish." He murmured. With that, he became covered in a veil of thick smoke. His spiritual signature began to alter, and when the smoke faded, someone different was standing there. A young boy with long purple hair and gray eyes, as well as a blackened gray outfit with strange design marks. He looked over at the figure immersed in reiatsu and waited silently. A red and black reiatsu surrounded Gai, before enveloping him. As the reiatsu merges with him, he takes the form of a dark-colored armored knight with slitted blue within magenta eyes. Suddenly, six streams of black reiatsu shoot out of his back, forming six jet-black devillish wings. Kakusei was intergrated into his body, and Gai gently floated down to the ground, before fixing his gaze onto his opponent. Isshō, in the form of Yuzuru, frowned. "I could easily just play the part of Yuzuru, but I want to be conscious when this fight is going on." He placed his hand on his white hilted Zanpakutō as Awai looked on. "So he's taken the form of that one." Drawing his sword, he took a stance. He'd never used Yuzuru's powers before, so he'd have to draw on the memories this form had. "Alright, Gai, though I'm not sure if you can hear me. Come!" Kicking off with a small sonic boom, the dark armored knight rushed towards his opponent. As several serrated blades extended out from his knuckle, Gai Nagareboshi's left arm became surrounded by black feathers, and he launched a punch at Isshō-as-Yuzuru. He raised his Zanpakutō, or rather, he raised Yuzuru's. "Dance with beauty and grace, Aoihime!" He cried, the blade elongating and a sapphire growing in the sword's center. With this, seven blue energy swords, resembling Aoihime's Shikai form, began to float around Isshō. '''"Sankenshu!" He cried, three of the swords rushing to his aide, joining and forming a large triangular shield in front of him, the shield just as sharp as the blades that formed it. Attempting to punch through this shield was meaningless. However, Gai had other plans. Red and black sparks of reishi centered around his right arm, and he generated a black spinning cog-like weapon. Rushing at the the trinity of blades, Gai slammed the weapon onto the middle. and it began to spin, attempting to dismantle Sankenshu so that Nagareboshi could break through and continue his assault. The barrier began to crack, and Issho narrowed his eyes. "Let's try that." He jumped back, seperating the swords from the barrier, which shattered, bombarding Gai with barrier fragments that cut like sharp glass. Slicing small portions of his jet-black armor, Gai leaped back. While the attack caused massive damage, he could continue to fight. "Falling Phoenix Crush!!" Nagareboshi slammed his fist into the ground, and nine black feather bolts of destructive reishi erupt from the ground, flying towards his opponent. "Sakumai." Isshō-as-Yuzuru used his Shunpo to his advantage, splitting into two copies of himself, and tore towards Gai, moving behind him with great speed, and then recombined, and then thrust his blade forward at Gai's back. "G-GuAAAAARGH...!" As his opponent stabbed him, Gai felt a sharp pain in his back. However, said pain quickly turned into rage, as his eyes gained three concentric rings around their pupils. His reiatsu flared up, and he suddenly dissapeared, scattering into black feathers. The feathers converged several meters away, and Gai reappeared. Something was different. Blood-red lines pulsed on his armor. "Ok, this isn't working and I'm losing precious time." Isshō thought. "I've got about 8 minutes until this transformation wears off." He raised a hand to his face, and generated his Hollow mask, a masquerade mask with black markings on it, a frill rim, and a large white flower on the right side of his mask; hinting at a plant/flower, gracious and elegant. Unlike Yuzuru would have been, Isshō didn't mind the mask's appearance. In an instant, he fired a bala from his sword, sending a speeding azure sphere of energy towards Gai, aiming for his chest. "Just snap out of it!" Gai generated Kakusei from nothing, and held it pointed towards the ground with both hands clasped around its hilt while he closes his eyes to focus his thoughts, with several black feathers falling around him. When he opened his eyes, he created a field of dark reishi around himself. He began a mad dash to Isshō, rising into the air and screaming, "Devil Prison Flame Wave!" At that moment, a glyph of black feathers materialized underneath Isshō. And at that moment, one of Isshō's swords swpet under him, and began speeding away from the feathers, Isshō using the sword as a hoverboard. "Shikensu!" Isshō cried, and four swords flew towards Gai, and began to encircle him, forming the beginnings of a triangular pyramid barrier meant for capture. "...Tch." Gai clicked his tongue in irritation. As the jet-black armor began to fade due to the fact that when the wearer is endangered, Bankai will disengange, Gai frowned at Isshō. "Alrighty then..." Gripping Kakusei, his reiatsu flares up in the form of two wings of light. "This is the final stage." Black feathers amassed around his feet, taking the form of small wings. "Raven Wings!" Leaping high into the air, Gai avoided Isshō-as-Yuzuru's Shinkensu. "You can speak now?" Isshō asked, speaking in the dual voice of himself and his Hollow. "Are you coming back to your senses?" "Y-Yeah...But now that I've started this...I'm going to end it." Standing still, white feathers amassed around the blade of Kakusei. "Shining…" Light was gathering. Converging around the blade, it began to shine brilliantly. "ONSLAUGHT!!" Gai unleashed a 'X'-shaped blast of jagged and threatening-looking white feather-like spiritual energy from Kakusei at his opponent. "Shakensu!" Isshō used three swords to once again for the large triangular barrier, which the 'X'-shaped blast collided against. The barrier proved how sturdy it was, not shattering under the blast's force. Isshō, taking advantage of this, jumped out of the safety of his barrier. He only had about two minutes left in Yuzuru form. He leapt into the air, right above Gai. "Seinaru Hane no Nagare!" He raised his sword and began to pour spiritual energy onto until it formed a large, glowing feather roughly the size of a skyscraper. With great strength, he swung it down upon Gai. Awai could fix him if this crushed him. "Byakuya Senmetsuken!" Gai amassed white light on Kakusei's blade, giving it the look of a giant, white feather. Holding Kakusei up to block Isshō's strike, the two feathers clashed with incredible force, with Gai holding his ground, attempting to push his opponent back. The force of Bankai against Shikai pushed Isshō back, and he could feel the power of Yuzuru beginning to fade. His two minutes were nearly up. "BANKAI!" He yelled the words, throwing what seemed to be a smokebomb around it, it erupted into a smokescreen, concealing him from view. "Ken no Arashi!" From inside the smokescreen, thousands of swords at Gai, all aiming to cut him from various directions. One minute. "If I use those blades as stepping stones, then I can reach him...!" Amassing black feathers in the form of small wings on his feet, Gai yelled, "Raven Wings!" Leaping high into the air, Gai used the individual moving swords as platforms, leaping from blade to blade, hoping to reach Isshō. As he moved, several swords pierced his body, causing blood to spurt out. "G-Gah...!" Not giving up, Gai leaped off the last sword, and light began to gather and converge around Kakusei. However, Nagareboshi was also at his limit. He could only last a few more minutes. Ken no Arashi had inflicted incredible damage upon him, only keeping himself concious through sheer willpower. "Shining ONSLAUGHT!!" Gai unleashed a 'X'-shaped blast of jagged and threatening-looking white feather-like spiritual energy from Kakusei at Isshō. The blast was beginning to break apart; surely it would dissipate before it reached his opponent. Isshō's power began to drop, and he jumped out of the smoke screen, completely himself, (though his hair was still slightly purple, it was fading) the blast dissipating before it reached him. He skidded across the ground, and looked over at Gai. "I hate to ask this." He asked in an innocent tone of voice. "But, can I surrender?" He flashed an innocent smile. Gai pouted. While Isshō looked older than him, Gai regarded his opponent as child, and as such, could no inflict any more harm onto him. "...Sure. W-Why not?" How much power did the person in front of him hold? Panting heavily, Nagareboshi almost passed out from the strain on his body. "G-Gah..." "Awai!" Isshō called down and Awai floated down, his barrier disappearing. "Heal him, won't you?" Awai frowned, but did as Isshō asked of him, placing his hands on Gai's back, the hands glowing greenish-blue. "Don't move, you'll feel good as new momentarily." "...Tch." Gai clicked his tongue in irritation, yet at the same time, felt ashamed for letting that being take control. "...Sorry." Weakly standing up, Gai attempted to leave after Awai had healed him. "...Sorry if I bothered you." Gai quietly said, before Kakusei dissapeared in a flash of light. "No bother at all." Isshō said before Awai could say anything. Then, in a surprise move, Isshō swooped in and kissed Gai on the mouth, only briefly before pulling away. Awai sighed, but didn't say anything. He'd have time to punish Isshō later... "W-Wha...?" At that moment, Gai quickly looked away, before running off. While he attempted to put up a cold front, in situations like this, Nagareboshi's frosty facade was instantly shattered and he became extremely embarrassed. "You're cute, I couldn't resist." Isshō giggled, once again flashing his innocent smile. Awai sighed again. "You'll have to forgive him Nagareboshi." He said quietly. "I apologize for his behavior." "...Tch." Once again, Nagareboshi clicked his tongue in irritation, but the irritation was a mask for his incredible embarrassment. "I-It's okay...Well, I hope we meet again soon..." Quickly bowing to the two, Gai ran off. "Well, he was defintely interesting." Isshō chuckled. Awai scowled. "C'mon, let's go get your sister. You're in trouble anyway." "Why?" Isshō asked. "All I did was-" "I don't wanna hear it." Awai said, walking ahead of him. "Let's move, night's almost fallen." "Awaiiii..." Isshō whined, running after his spouse. END Category:Persona Superior Deus